Unnoticeable Happiness In Misery
by Julie-Sammy
Summary: Want a summary? Well, we don't have one. XD Just read the story. I bet you'll like it especially if you like My Chemical Romance/Twilight .


**December 18, 2008-6:02 PM Update #1**

**[Sammy] Garimie Character Introduction;**

"Gare, come on it's time to pack!" Mom called from downstairs. "You too, Jake!" she said, referring to my brother.

I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs, so I grabbed a box from the hallway, and began packing my belongings. Once it was full, or too heavy, I marked it "Gawr's Room", set it aside, and grabbed the next box.

When I finished packing everything except the furniture, I went to ask my brother if he would help me move what was left out. "Jake, will you help me move my bed and dresser downstairs?"

He looked up from his most recent box, and looked around his room, "Uh…sure. Just help me finish up here, and I'll be glad to help you." He handed me a box, and pointed to a pile of clothes on his bed, ready to be packed.

"Are we there yet?" Jake and I asked simultaneously. My dad laughed, and told us to close our eyes. When we were told to open them again, we saw the most gorgeous house ever―most likely the biggest, too.

I stared at the house before us in awe, "Dad…_this_ is _our_ house?" I asked, almost shrieking.

He nodded, smiling. Jake and I got out and rushed in, like children. Though there was only four of us―me, Jake, Mom, and Dad―there was _more _than enough rooms. Heck, there were _too _many rooms!

Jake and I soon found a conjoined sort of room; there was a door leading from one room into the other. We chose that one. Well, _those_ really. We decided we would later remove the door.

For dinner, we all went to a nearby restaurant. When we walked in, a waitress was at the local Sheriff's table, congratulating his daughter on moving back. Hmm. She looks about our age. I hope we'll get to be friends. She looks like a nice girl.

When we were seated, I glanced around the room, and noticed everyone seemed sort of plain. Except this one guy. He was rather sickly looking. He had the palest skin, and had dark purple-blue rings around his eyes, like he hasn't slept for days, and looked like he was going to die any moment. His clothing was normal, for Jake and I at least; he had on black skinny jeans and what looked to be a homemade Freddie Mercury hoodie. His hair was a medium-short length, and his eyes! Oh, his eyes. They had to be the sweetest eyes I'd ever seen; they were a honey-red sort of color.

I didn't pay much attention to my dinner, or the conversation my family was having, I was focused on him. He was staring at me, too.

When we left, I was still thinking about him. And soon enough, when we got home, I fell asleep, thinking of only _him._

**[Julie] Rosalie Character Introduction;**

I was sitting alone as always on my bed, my parents were both off at work, and My Chemical Romance was flowing loudly from my stereo. I never had anything to do on Saturdays.

I got up from my bed slowly, and went over to my window. A gray haze was cast over the lifeless Saturday air. It was usual for the streets to be vacant, but today a moving van, and a small car ahead of it, sped down to the end of the street.

I grabbed my jacket and hurried down the stairs to the front door, not bothering to lock it. I hoped there was someone 'normal' moving in.

The van and car pulled in to the giant house at the end of the road. I began running towards it, and skidded to a stop at the driveway. A boy and girl got out of the car. They seemed to look identical. Twins!

Were they going to Forks High, too? My phone vibrated and I yanked it off the holder from my studded belt. "Hello, how may I _bite _you?" I answered darkly.

"Hey, it's Raven. Where in the universe are you? We're at your place," my friend said on the other end of the line.

"I'm down the street…we have _new _kids!" I explained in excitement.

"Oh! Coolio! Let's go _welcome_ them to the hood!" I heard Jeanie cackle in the background.

"Well, we don't want to scare them. Let them get settled, and we'll go, like, tomorrow," Raven offered.

"Sounds good to me," I said, ducking behind the tall bushes next to me.

"How old?" Raven asked.

"Teenagers, I'm pretty sure they're sixteen, too. Hope they're not 'High-and-Mighties'," I snorted.

"Yeah, we know, Rose. Hurry up, okay." _Click._

What ever happened to saying 'bye'? I shrugged and squatted. They were starting to unload their stuff, so I tried to back up quietly, but I didn't do a great job. My hair got stuck, and when I yanked forward, I fell.

"Ugh," I moaned. I got up and dusted myself off. When I looked up, I found the boy was frozen mid-stride, so I waved. He waved, too. I turned and hurried down the road to my house, where Raven, Jeanie, and Tegan were waiting.

"_So?_" Jeanie urged.

"We're gonna have a few new members to add to our Freakshow," I henced.

"Great, now that just adds two more people for Jessica the Terrible to annoy," Tegan added, snorting.

I patted his shoulder, and stalked inside.


End file.
